The Yaoi Education Program
by Black Otaku Writer
Summary: When Gaara agreed to move in with Naruto for the school year he had no idea what his real intentions were. Can Naruto teach Gaara how to truly love someone? YAOI! u no likey, u no lookey! PERIOD
1. Moving In

Rated: M Title: Yaoi Education Program Chapter One

A/N: Ok, so I thought of this while I was watching Friends…go figure. All right, let's get started shall we? It might be slow at first like no sex in the first chapter but we shall get to that later. I'm kind of working on my building up to the climax skills. That's why its rated M, cause let me tell ya…once we get to that point…the ratings will be needed. Bear with me ok?

Also, I've sort of modernized everything. So I haven't completely eliminated Kazakage's and such I've just twisted it to fit my story. And if I spell anything wrong…please tell me nicely I haven't seen the show in years. Thus, my caring to spell things correctly has disappeared along with my motivation for reading the manga and watching the show. Kind of sad in a way…

But let me add that you're probably wondering why you've seen this chapter over and over again. I get notes that there is a problem and I fix them pronto. But I WILL be updating soon...so calm down everyone. So many changes...I hope I don't confuse anybody.

Chapter One: Moving In

Gaara was moving in with Naruto. It had been awhile since the two had seen each other. The only thing they could communicate with was through e-mail, phone calls, and letters. On occasion Gaara would receive a letter by pigeon but it only happened every once in awhile. Whenever Iruka-sensei grounded Naruto.

"You ready to go?" Temari asked him, popping her head inside of the bland looking room. She had decided to try a new hairstyle this time. Instead of the usually four pommed pigtails she wore she had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, after hours of straightening it.

"I guess, I don't need much. Naruto told me to bring my clothes and nothing else really," he said. His older sister was going to take him to Naruto's apartment. Gaara knew the real reason she wanted to go, Temari wanted to see her boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Did Kankuro say goodbye to you yet?" she asked, fixing her hair again.

"No, he said he had something to do."

"Probably off playing with those damn puppets again. It doesn't matter; I've got things to do. Come on, the train leaves in half an hour." Temari helped Gaara with most of his things and walked together with him to the train station. After throwing his stuff in the luggage carrier she sat next to the window and motioned for Gaara to sit next to her.

"New school, new place, a pretty sweet deal if you ask me," Temari said, chewing on a piece of gum to try and relax herself. Gaara could only manage to nod. He couldn't wait to see Naruto; it had been years since they had actually met. If anyone were to ask him, he could probably recite the year, day, and time since their last departure. Gaara couldn't help his feelings of longing for Naruto, he missed him.

"Maybe if you're lucky he might ask you out," Temari winked, Gaara froze. Temari, realizing what she had said stroked her hand through his fiery red hair.

"Sorry, I forgot about…hey, you want me to get you a soda?" Temari got up from her seat and went to the back to get something to drink. Gaara was fine, well, as fine as he could be. He usually never talked about it but his older brother and sister knew what happened. It was best if they acted like it didn't.

After a few minutes Temari returned with a ginger ale and gave it to Gaara. He took it and used it to cool his forehead; he was unusually hot for some reason, it was probably his nerves acting up again. The train started to move and the voice on the intercom stated that they would be leaving Sunagakure and would be heading to Konoha. Gaara rested his chin in his hands and was waiting to doze off when his sister tapped his head.

"Since Kankuro isn't here, I guess I can give you your present," she said happily.

"Present?" Gaara wasn't known to receive presents, much less want them. However, if it was his older brother or sister giving it to him, he could stand to make an exception.

"It's a cell phone. You might have to read the instructions though. You and technology don't get along very well." Temari handed him a small cellular device. Gaara turned it on and noticed that a few numbers had already been put inside. Home, Kankuro's, Temari's, 911 of course, and Naruto's. Gaara found himself blushing when he saw Naruto's number.

"I almost forgot your good luck charm," Temari added. She pulled out a cell phone strap with a charm attached and tied it to the antenna. The charm was a sand gourd, Gaara smiled at the thoughtful little charm.

"Th-Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go to sleep, wake me up when we get there okay?"

"All right...Temari?"

"Hmmm?" She was already beginning to slip into her subconscious. Gaara looked down at the gift and at the dangling sand gourd phone charm.

"Never mind." Temari couldn't hear him any longer, she was already asleep. It was about two or three hours until they reached Konoha. Gaara decided to re-read the last letter from Naruto. He had read it so many times that he already knew what was on the piece of paper before looking at it.

**Dear Gaara, **

**I'm actually very excited that you'll be moving in with me. Iruka wouldn't let me get my own place unless I had a roommate. I can't believe we're already second years. Truth be told, I find myself envying your classmates from first year. I really wanted to see how cute you must have looked. We'll be going to school together; eating breakfast together, I won't let you out of my sight so prepare yourself. **

**Anyway, Sakura is pretty much excited to see you. I think anything that keeps me away from her beloved Sasuke makes her excited. I have so many things to show you. I've been thinking about what I want to write to you but I can never find the right words. I know what I want to say, I just don't want to write it. I can't wait to see you. I really did miss you. I found a great place that should resemble your house. It's a very sandy area and not many people stop by there, sounds perfect for you to play around. I guess this is the shortest letter I've written. I'll tell you more the moment I see you at my front door. I promise.**

**Naruto**

Gaara pressed the sheet of paper to his nose. It still had his scent on it. Naruto loved ramen, it would make sense that every letter he sent him smelled of it. Gaara carefully folded the piece of paper before putting it in his pocket. He kept everything that Naruto sent him. As thoughts of what Naruto must look like filled his mind he heard the intercom from the train say that they had arrived.

"Temari…wake up," he said, nudging her out of her dream.

"I don't want to," she complained. Gaara sighed, Temari never wanted to wake up for anything.

"Temari, if you don't get off you won't be able to see Shikamaru." Temari bolted awake, grabbed Gaara, got his bags, and ran off the train. Temari was so easily motivated.

"Okay, it's somewhere over here," Temari said, pointing southeast.

"Temari, it's over there," Gaara corrected. Why she insisted on reading the map was a mystery to him. She had the worst sense of direction.

"I'm telling you it's over there Gaara! Listen to your onee-chan!"

"Onee-chan, you're about to get us lost." Gaara grabbed Temari's blouse and dragged her toward Naruto's apartment. When they finally reached their destination the two were a bit shocked at what they saw.

"That's a pretty big building," Temari said looking up. The two siblings were looking up at what looked like a skyscraper.

"What floor did he say he was on again?" Gaara asked her.

"The ninth floor."

"Damn."

"Are you sure Naruto isn't loaded?"

"Positive."

"Damn."

"Yup." The two walked toward the inside and asked where the elevator was. It looked so classy. Everything looked so professional and expensive. It wasn't until later that Gaara realized that most of the students from his new school occupied this building.

"Ninth floor, door number seven," Temari said aloud. "You okay Gaara?"

Gaara was on the ground, wheezing. He didn't like heights. He could stand them but he didn't like them one bit. Especially if he was in an elevator. There was nothing good about a small rectangular box dangling from a metal string going in an upward direction, it was unnatural. He would have preferred to take the stairs but there was no way Temari would have gone for that.

"I'm fine, I'm perfectly fine," he lied.

"You don't look fine. You look paler than usual. Didn't think that was possible for you. Your tatoo even looks pale," Temari pointed out. She told Gaara she was going to knock on the door and Gaara forcefully stood up. He was still a little shooken up but not too much that Naruto would be able to tell.

"Hey guys, you're earlier than I thought you would be." Standing a distance away from Temari was Naruto. He was walking towards the door with a bag of ramen in his hands. His blonde hair and his sparkly blue eyes were just like Gaara remembered. He found himself blushing at the sight of him. He still had that stupid smile on his face and his figure was more built, he had gotten a lot taller than Gaara had expected as well.

From the looks of it Naruto was still wearing his school uniform. An unbuttoned white collared dress shirt revealed the white t-shirt he was wearing, his black pants hung lazily on his waist, and two orange wristbands blazed brightly from his wrists. Naruto nodded at Temari as he walked towards Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see. You still look the same, as cute as ever," he laughed. Gaara found himself blushing at the comment. He never told Naruto that he was gay; it's not something he wanted to talk about in a letter.

"Y-You look different than I expected," Gaara managed to say.

"Do I? How so?"

"Hey, you can start flirting after you open this door. I have to meet Shikamaru in twenty minutes, you're making me late," Temari complained. Naruto chuckled and complied with Temari's wishes. He quickly unlocked the door, revealing the inside. Gaara was surprised, it actually looked clean. Of course it smelled like ramen, but it was clean.

The inside was as extravagant as the rest of the building. It looked so classy and a certain part of the wall was more like one giant window. Naruto grabbed Gaara's things from Temari and she hastily scurried off. Naruto disappeared into one of the rooms leaving Gaara to explore the kitchen. It was so shiny and metallic, Gaara was used to the traditional settings of a kitchen. He didn't really like technology, he was still trying to make sense of the microwave back at home. Naruto came back from putting Gaara's things away and watched as the red head explored.

"You like it?" he asked, leaning on the wall. Gaara looked up and glanced at Naruto, he was watching him so intently.

"It's nice, might be hard to get used to but I like it." Naruto smirked.

"Hey Gaara, I've been meaning to ask you something. I prefer to ask you in person, do you mind if I ask now?" Naruto was looming over him. Gaara silently cursed at his height, he was only one or two inches shorter than him. Gaara shook his head; he had wanted to tell Naruto about his sexual orientation and now seemed as good as ever.

"Why is it that you never talk about a girlfriend?" he asked calmly. Gaara's eyes grew wide, he hastily looked up at Naruto and then back down at the ground.

"You noticed that?"

"I notice everything you write to me. Like how you don't have a girlfriend and that someone hurt you. I don't know how but I could tell from your writing style that you were in pain for awhile…you still are."

"It's nothing really. I don't have a girlfriend because...I don't like girls."

"You're still obsessing over cootey's? That's cute." Naruto was beginning to laugh but Gaara didn't want him to. He already felt nervous enough.

"That's not it! I just don't like girls! I can't like girls in that way. You might think its gross but I can't bring myself to even think about a girl because I…"

"You're gay?" Naruto interrupted him. He had said what Gaara had been meaning to say. Gaara looked up to see Naruto's interested face, then a smile. He expected more of a disgusted look then the playful demeanor that the blonde displayed.

"That's fine with me. You want to know why?" Naruto was beginning to inch closer to him. Gaara shook his head. Naruto grabbed Gaara's face and pulled his head upwards, into a kiss. Naruto's lips were touching his, a gentle and soft kiss. Gaara wasn't used to kissing like this; he had never kissed anyone that conveyed such subtle feelings. The two boys separated leaving Gaara confused.

"I like boys and I like girls. I'm not very picky. Gaara, I really wish you would talk to me more. I'm going to go pick up your textbooks and uniform. I have to make a copy of the apartment key, so don't lock the door. I should be back in awhile and then we can catch up some more." Naruto put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door, leaving Gaara stunned. His face was turning red.

"There's no way, he can't…Naruto, just kissed me because he was proving a point. He can't like me, he can't. I won't allow it." As he thought of the kiss and the taste of ramen on his lips, Gaara's chest ached.

A/N: okay, that was pretty good I guess. Sort of had that subtlety going on there. So leave reviews! PLEASE!!! (on knees, begging) I'll update soon but reviews motivate me so leave lots of reviews! Tell your friends, tell your neighbors, tell everybody! So most of you are probably wondering about the title...in short this is what happened. It used to be called Don't Love Me, then I thought about it and didn't like it...thus it became The Yaoi Education Program. I may not mention the title this first chapter but trust me...it will get mentioned and will piece itself together. Sorry for any confusion that my name change might have brought up.

I also realized that I got Temar's boyfriend's name wrong. It's not Shino its Shikamaru...can't believe I thought the two were the same. It wasn't until a few days later that I realized...isn't Shino the one with the bugs? Well, he is...he IS in fact the one with the bugs. So if I haven't caught any other Shino names in there tell me and I will fix that ASAP.

It also turns out I spelled his name wrong. Its supposed to be Shikamaru not Shinkamaru...can't believe I let that one slip by me. If you catch anymore just let me know. I usually update after I get done fixing everything that people find wrong or would need improving.


	2. Sasuke vs Naruto: The Redhead is MINE

Title: Yaoi Education Program

Rated: M

Chapter 2

**A/N:** How's it going everybody? Lately, I've been perfecting my story. I was reading the latest Naruto manga chapters. The only thing I could say was: "Damn you Sasuke! Damn you to hell!" Now imagine that anger, but on a subway train, I got the weirdest looks. I did some research on Gaara's usually dark demeanor and I think I've got it figured out. I also remember someone saying something about his hands, Gaara DOES have nice hands. Then I thought…how cute would he be with finger nail polish?

Okay, let me warn you that this chapter might be relatively long. I'm also experimenting with my powers of description. I do appreciate everyone's feedback as well.

Also, one more little thing that I want to add. I might add some side stories…not like a whole other chapter but one of those "Flashback" type stories, if that makes sense. The focus will still be on Naruto and Gaara but I want to practice my omnipresent narration a bit.

* * *

**Sasuke vs. Naruto...The Redhead is MINE!**

Gaara was still stunned about the kiss. More like in shock. His entire body was beginning to ache for more; he was intoxicated by the scent of Naruto. His skin touching his in such an affectionate manner…Gaara stopped, he was thinking about it too much.

Since Gaara figured that Naruto would be gone for awhile, he decided to take a bath. As he undressed, Gaara tried not to think about the meaning behind Naruto's kiss. He was a little mad at him though. How dare Naruto just kiss him and run? It was such an idiotic way to prove a point. Besides that, Naruto was bi meaning that the two boys could possible date each other. Gaara slapped his cheeks, that thought was not possible. He wouldn't allow it.

Gaara went into the bath room; he wasn't surprised to see that the tub was bigger than he was used to. Gaara didn't know what to think, he was beginning to feel that staying with Naruto would be a bad idea. Gaara washed his hair and rinsed himself off before jumping into the hot water.

Gaara looked down at the water in the tub and stared at himself, using the water as a mirror. The red kanji on his forehead always seemed to light up whenever he was looking at his reflection. He traced the kanji with his hands until he reached his lips. He could still taste it, Naruto's lips, his tongue lightly brushing over his. The sudden taste of finger nail polish managed to jolt him out of his Naruto filled daze. He looked at his hands, they were painted black. Gaara grimaced, _Damn Kankuro, he probably did it while I was sleeping again! That bastard!_

In a few seconds thoughts of the kiss began to occupy his mind again. Naruto's lips were soft, but a forceful type of soft. They were actually much smoother than what Gaara had thought. The more he thought of Naruto the more his fragile heart began to ache. Gaara's eyes grew wide with the sudden realization of something. His daydreaming had caused him to get hard. Gaara blushed and tried to calm himself down before Naruto arrived.

"Towel, towel, towel…Where the hell are the damn towels?" Gaara shouted angrily. He decided to cut the bath short and look for a towel. Maybe the sudden rush of cold air would help him with his…problem.

"Gaara, you in there?" Naruto asked, lightly tapping on the door. Gaara gasped, just what he needed. Naruto was the quietest walker in the world; he could sneak into the Kazakage's room without anyone noticing if he wanted to.

"Yeah, what is it?" Gaara asked. He decided to check under the sink at this point.

"You should have told me that you were taking a bath. I forgot to put the towels up," Naruto called from beyond the door. "I'm going to come in and give you some."

"No, you are not!" Gaara was completely red at this point. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, how embarrassing.

"Why not?"

"Just leave them at the door!"

"Come on Gaara, we're both guys."

_I don't care if we're lovers, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you come in and see me like this, _Gaara thought to himself. Naruto, thinking that Gaara was just being shy, decided to open the door anyway. Gaara heard him turn the knob and a look of pure horror plastered itself onto his face. Gaara tried to make a scramble for the tub; at least he felt a little safe in there. However, the red head tripped and landed face first into the water.

"What a cute ass," Naruto giggled. He had walked in just in time to see Gaara's ass shooting up out of the water. Gaara quickly fixed himself, his face clearly burning with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Gaara, it wasn't that bad," Naruto smiled. He would have sounded more convincing if he wasn't laughing while holding his sides. Gaara angrily grabbed his shampoo bottle and threw it at the laughing blonde, managing to hit him smack dab in the face.

"GET! OUT! NOW!" The aura surrounding Gaara was so frightening that Naruto had no choice but to leave. Whenever Gaara was that angry he was likely to kill someone. As he walked toward the kitchen Naruto couldn't help but smirk, he got to see something quite cute today. Now that he thought about it, maybe Gaara was all out of sorts because of the kiss.

Good.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto looked at his watch. Since he just humiliated Gaara a few minutes ago he would probably stay in the tub brooding for about an hour. Meaning, that Naruto needed to find something to do. As he was thinking about whom he wanted to bother, his cell phone began to ring. Naruto searched his pockets for the small orange device. Due to all the candy he ate plus years of stuffing his pockets with the empty wrappers, it was much more difficult than he had thought. The only way he actually found it, was due to the small fox charm cell phone strap that Gaara had sent him in the mail as a birthday present last year.

"Hello?" he asked, it was Sakura. She was his first official crush, on a girl anyway. Sakura was the type of person who seemed to have a split personality. She was mostly quiet, studious, and friendly but every so often she would snap. Sakura was also immensely strong; she was captain of the wrestling team, the boys and the girls. If Sakura wanted to, she could probably knock down a cement building.

"Yeah, he's here…you want me to drop him off at your club tomorrow? I don't think that would be a good idea…" Naruto had to sharply pull the phone away from his ear. She was screeching at him through the phone, it was enough to drive an entire zoo crazy.

"Okay, I'll do it. Bye!" Naruto quickly hung up, thinking that Sakura had managed to blow his eardrum out. He walked outside, taking the stairs until he reached the roof. He breathed in the cold air; it felt good on his skin.

"Well, if it isn't the local village idiot," came a voice from behind him. Naruto slowly turned his head around to see Sasuke smoking a cigarette near the gated edge of the rooftop. Sasuke was a rebel; he was mostly quiet, unless he wanted to hurt someone's feelings, rude, obnoxious, and, according to Naruto, a sex fiend. Sasuke was bi as well but preferred boys over girls. He rarely dated; he was more of a believer in physical attraction than emotional. Sasuke also rarely showed up for school, today would be the third day that he had ditched.

"Funny, raven haired bastard," Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke's onyx eyes glinted at the light insult. He offered Naruto a cigarette; the blonde put it in his mouth and waited for Sasuke to toss him a lighter.

"Saw that Gaara kid of yours today," he said, searching through his pocket for one. Naruto's eyes widened, but not too much that Sasuke noticed.

"And?" Sasuke tossed him the lighter.

"He's cute. You should give him to me," Sasuke said, as he looked for Naruto's reaction.

"No." Naruto smiled when he said it. It wasn't a friendly smile either. Sasuke chuckled; obviously Gaara was someone important to him. That's what made him so interesting.

"I just want to taste him. You should learn how to share." Sasuke inhaled a whiff of nicotine and slowly exhaled as a light smog of smoke exited from his mouth.

"I think you share too much," Naruto said, raising his eyebrow. Sasuke chuckled again, what an idiotic thing to say to him.

"I like to share. Besides, he looks like he would taste good. I might even consider going to school if that means getting a taste of him. You look like you already licked the frosting, how'd it taste?" Naruto could tell by Sasuke's attitude that he was in one of his moods again. Sasuke was pretty moody but there were days when Naruto wondered if his sanity had disappeared.

"That's none of your business," Naruto blushed. Sasuke took the blushing as a confirmation on his assumption. He chuckled lightly to himself, exhaling smoke as he did.

"What's the point in giving you a cigarette if you don't smoke it?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto looked down at his hand. All he had managed to do was light it. Naruto shrugged and stomped it out, stating that he wasn't in the mood.

"What a coincidence, I'm in the mood for something else as well. Looks like I'll be going hunting later tonight," Sasuke said, licking the tip of his finger. Naruto sighed; Sasuke was definitely in one of his moods again. It would be best for Naruto to keep him away from Gaara until his sanity had returned.

"You're such a slut," Naruto mentioned, rolling his eyes.

"Why am I the slut? Girls are just too easy; they just want a pretty face. Guys, on the other hand, they're a little harder. Not to mention every time a guy hasn't done it for awhile he feels like a virgin, it's much easier breaking them in. Besides, I'm not in that kind of mood anyway. You've completely ruined my appetite."

"My apologies."

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow. I really want to try my hand at that Gaara character," Sasuke said, as he walked towards the door. Naruto grabbed the raven haired boy by his arm, holding on so tightly that it would turn into a bruise the next morning.

"Don't! I don't care if he chooses you over me but don't! I swear to god if you so much as make him cry…I'll fucking rip your sadistic heart out, got it?" Naruto's eyes were burning with hatred and jealously. Sasuke loved seeing Naruto's angry face; he rarely received such a delicacy.

"Fine, I promise ok? Relax; you should learn how to play with your food. See you tomorrow village idiot." Sasuke waved goodbye as he walked out the door. Naruto couldn't help but feel a sense of worry. Sasuke was planning something; he always was, but what? Although they were friends Naruto didn't know much of anything about Sasuke. He was quite sure that Sasuke knew everything about him but Sasuke was so secretive that Naruto didn't know a thing. He was worried.

Something was going to happen soon…but what?

Would it be good…

…or bad?

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto returned from the rooftop once he made sure that Sasuke was nowhere near Gaara. He called out for Gaara but didn't hear an answer. He looked inside the tub, nothing. Thinking that Gaara might want something to eat he guessed that Gaara was in his room. Nothing.

He walked into the living room and discovered Gaara quietly sleeping on the couch. He looked so cute that Naruto had to fight every seme urge that told him to jump him right then and there. Naruto brushed the red head's fiery hair from the sleeping boy's cheek. He was glad that Gaara managed to get some form of sleep. Gaara suffered from frequent nightmares and would sometimes spend two or three days without so much as shutting his eyes. Naruto couldn't help but want to kiss him again. Instead, he kissed his fingers and brushed them against Gaara's cheek. It was an indirect kiss.

"Gaara, are you sleeping?" he whispered into the red head's ear. His voice tickled, it managed to make Gaara tilt his head but it wasn't enough to rouse him from his slumber.

"Gaara, I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok! That's the end of that tune. That might have been short and that might have been long. I don't really know. I didn't get to add those suggestions I got from everybody like I wanted, this story has a mind of its own. I made an outline, tried to type according to said outline, and ended up with this.

*looks at outline*

"These are nothing alike. They're completely different!"

I think I made Sasuke all rebel and stuff because in the manga he is so dark and sometimes you just want to hit him upside the head with a bat. I mean, really Sasuke…REALLY?!?!?! Sasuke makes me so mad…but he's so damn hot that you can't help but forgive him. I didn't make him a jackass but I did want to get across that Sasuke has lost his effin mind! So I wanted to make a side personality where we get to see that. He's also whiny and mood swingy. But again, if he wasn't so damn hot then I'd be able to badmouth him more. But he's SO DAMN CUTE! GAAAH!

I think I'm more mad at the character personality that I set up for him instead of his original manga personality. Tell me what you think! Keep in mind that he does not always act like he has lost his mind. Just when he gets moody. All righty, goodbye for now everybody. Treat me kindly!

Oh, almost forgot, I'm treating the Kazekage like the mayor, president, ambassador, etc. Something of high political power just haven't figured out which one yet.

I don't know if I ended that right. We should start getting some real comedic action in the next chapter. If its that bad then I can and will do a rewrite. Just tell me your thoughts, what you want to see and I'll do my best.


	3. Joining the YEP

Rated: M; Title: Yaoi Education Program; Chapter Three

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since I updated. I just want to say, I have been thinking of this story and I am alive! I'm in college…2nd year, so I am studying like a madwoman right now in order to get everything done and get a good grade on my tests. I'm taking a bit of a breather today…more like tonight, and will be making that update for this story. I'm also doing this thing with tumblr documenting the completion of my 20's List.**

**It's a big thing…you got a question about it message me. Okay, so let's move on to the story…Hope you like it…no really, I hope you do. …enough to review, that's how bad I'm hoping.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Joining the Y.E.P

Gaara woke up in his new room, the early morning sun shining brightly on his eyes. He rubbed himself awake and wondered how he had managed to move from the couch to his room. He had already guessed that maybe Naruto had had something to do with it but he didn't want to think about Naruto right now.

Since it was still early in the morning Gaara wandered out of his darkly colored room and into the kitchen for something to eat. He wasn't the least bit surprised when all he saw was ramen. He sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration, he looked at the clock. He didn't have to be in school today but he at least wanted to check it out.

He walked over to Naruto's door and knocked on it. Maybe Naruto could at least show him around or something before his classes started. When he didn't hear anything, he figured that Naruto was a hard sleeper. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. Naruto was sleeping quietly under his orange comforter. Gaara walked silently toward him and checked his alarm clock; he was supposed to be up in another hour. Gaara argued with himself for a good 20 minutes wondering if he should wake Naruto up. He wanted to be a good roommate and not be a bother.

Gaara inched closer to him and felt Naruto's soft breathing on his cheek. His breath smelled like ramen, Gaara smiled to himself. No matter what, Naruto always managed to smell like fresh ramen. He slightly moved in his sleep and mumbled something.

"Um…Naruto, can you hear me?" Gaara asked, slightly nudging him in an attempt to rouse him. Naruto responded by slightly opening his eyes and beginning to sit up in the bed. It wasn't until the sheets slid off him that Gaara realized something rather important.

"Oh my god, you're naked!" Gaara took a step back but that proved useless because Naruto was only half awake. He grabbed him and pulled him closer to his body.

"Why are you still up, go to bed." He pulled Gaara into the covers and wrapped his arms around him.

"Stop touching me! Are you listening? God damn it Naruto, wake up!" Gaara bashed Naruto hard in the face until the blonde fell out of the bed and landed harshly on the floor. When Naruto hit his head he finally woke up and grumbled angrily as to the fact he had fallen out of his comfy slumber. He looked up to see a very red faced Gaara, he was breathing rather hard and his hair was a complete mess.

"What's wrong with you? And why are you in my room?" he yawned. All Gaara could manage to do was bite his lip and run out, screaming at him to at least where something to bed. Naruto stayed confused until he realized that he had gone to bed completely naked…again.

He slightly blushed but the blush soon died after he recalled the expression on Gaara's face. It was cute and made him chuckle.

Gaara had locked himself in his room. After getting dressed much too quickly he ran out the door, forgetting that he needed a copy of the key to get back in. He walked down the stairs cautiously, keeping his fear of heights momentarily at bay. When he reached the bottom his face was still a bit flushed but he decided to try and think about school.

It was so like Naruto to sleep naked, but did he have to do it while he was still in the house? And why grab him; it wasn't like Gaara could be confused with something that was cute and cuddly.

It wasn't long until he was back into full on brooding silent mode. He wandered into the school building. Due to the tattoo on his forehead it didn't take long for a certain pink haired teenager to find him.

"Gaara!" She had snuck up from behind him and Gaara slightly flinched at the new intrusion. He had heard of Sakura but had never really seen her. From what Naruto told him she had pink hair and a wide forehead. Gaara looked her over, she was rather thin and her smile made her eyes twinkle. She hooked her arm in his and he found himself being led off somewhere.

"Hey, you probably don't know me but Naruto never shuts up so I bet you sort of do, right?" she asked him. Gaara could only manage a grumble, whenever he wasn't around Naruto he found it difficult to interact with others.

"Its fine, you don't have to talk to me. Honestly, I didn't think you'd be here. Naruto said you were antisocial but since you're not in uniform I guess it'd make sense for you to be here some other day," Sakura explained. Gaara rolled his eyes and sighed, he hated girls. They were so loud and annoying sometimes but Sakura seemed fine. Judging by her clothes she must have played a sport because she was still wearing gym like clothes.

She dragged him into a sort of club room where he was greeted by three other girls. The oldest one had her brunette hair fashioned into a bun style and wore the uniform like a democrat almost. She was trying to get someone out from behind the book case. The second girl had long pale blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, it covered her eye perfectly and she decided to wear the uniform more seductively. The last of the girls was the one behind the bookcase. Gaara could tell that she was immensely shy and didn't talk much. Her eyes were a white glisten and her hair was long and rested peacefully on her shoulders. After some persuasion form her older friend she shyly waved at Gaara and Sakura.

"Gaara, these are the girls. TenTen-sempai, Ino, and Hinata," Sakura introduced. The girls waved and Gaara grumbled to himself, this did not look good.

"Wow Sakura, he IS cute," TenTen said, looking him up and down.

"More like depressing," Ino scoffed.

"I told you and to think Naruto didn't want him to meet us," Sakura complained. She asked Hinata for a change of clothes and the shy girl handed her a bag with her school uniform inside.

"He didn't did he?" TenTen smirked. "Well, if that isn't surprising."

Ino giggled slightly and unbuttoned another button from the top of her blouse to show off more of her skin.

"In that case, Gaara as the Secretary we welcome you to the Y.E.P. Congratulations, you're our very first project," Ino said, extending a hand for him to shake. Gaara reluctantly did but he wasn't quite sure what was going on exactly. Once Sakura had finished changing the girls sat him at the table for a sort of welcoming meeting.

"As president I should inform you of the function of the Y.E.P," TenTen began. She cleared her throat and casually slipped on a pair of glasses as she positioned herself in front of the whiteboard.

"The Y.E.P. is a secret educational program that has already been pre-approved by the school board. Most students think of us as a club but the word does not apply to us. Y.E.P. is designed to help young lads like you to have a fulfilling school experience and provide unmentionable entertaining activities for the other club members to enjoy, understand?" Gaara only met the question with a blank stare and indifference. He had already crossed his arms and was beginning to regret waking up so early.

"In short, we're a match making service. Y.E.P. means Yaoi Educational Program. We help boys have a happy ending with other boys," Ino simplified. Gaara was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, but we already know who he likes. It's obviously Naruto," Hinata said quietly.

"It is not!" Gaara protested. His face had turned red and he was trying his best to stay calm. The girls stared blankly at each other for a minute, allowing their minds to piece all the evidence together before smirking.

"Oh it's not is it?" Ino cooed, leaning toward him as she did.

"Then why did you get so excited Mr. GrumpyGills?" Sakura teased. Gaara only answered by allowing his cheeks to turn a slight shade of red as the teasing commenced.

"Well it doesn't matter, you're gay and that's good for us. There are quite the number of gay guys here anyway, some who don't even know it yet. Besides, when soap operas get boring might as well start a committee built on spying on relationships," TenTen added.

"And what better relationships then gay boys, they are so cute! I even picked up all the new issues of our manga collection," Hinata admitted. The girls immediately started bombarding Hinata with demands to let them borrow the books. Gaara sighed, was it that obvious that he liked someone? He really hoped that none of his siblings had picked up on it. Seeing the slight distress on Gaara's face Sakura attempted to try and make him feel a bit better.

"Think of us as your advice goddesses. You got a question, we'll answer it. Naruto's pretty straight forward and dense but he gets jealous easily. You can use that as an advantage, all we need to find you is a boy that Naruto can't stand," Sakura devised.

"Hmmm…well, I guess I could look at the school's database and check everyone's sexual orientation," TenTen planned.

"Are you sure your mom won't be mad at you for that?"

"Oh please, the woman owns the school and besides, she practically begged me to start the program. Just get some good pictures and she's all for it."

"There's something wrong with the way you put that."

"It's fine, trust me."The girls promised that they would figure out a tactic plan for Gaara and ran off towards their first class of the day. Gaara had to agree to meet them after school on his first day of class so that they could talk things over. He sighed into his hand as he began to walk back towards the room. He should have just stayed in bed today.

"Well aren't you one cute little redhead." Gaara turned around to see a boy with the most incredible onyx eyes looking down at him. The boy had surprised him so much that Gaara didn't even realize that his back was to the wall.

"Well, aren't you going to be courteous and say hello?" The boy asked, smirking as his eyes looked over Gaara's body.

"Um…hi."

"Hi." And with a simple greeting Gaara found himself kissing someone he just met but it was different than Naruto's kiss. This kiss…was sadistic.

_To Be Continued….MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Oh noes! A cliffy…OMG! In truth I actually typed up the whole chapter for this but it was too long to my liking so I split it in half but oh is it good.**

**If you think anything needs improvement just send me a message and I will fix it ASAP. I'm more quick to fixing the problems then writing new chapters…don't know why that is. Well anyway, after I take these tests on Wednesday and hopefully don't have to draw blood from cat jugulars I can put up the other half of this up next week or so.**

**Oh and I hope Gaara still doesn't seem uke-ish, I know someone called me out on that and how they were sick of seeing Gaara like that. It's true! He needs to be uke but not so uke like, I totally get it. I wasn't trying to make him helpless I mean...come on, he's the best potential serial kill erknown to mankind...and OUCH! My pride as a writer was just stabbed (not really but still...it stung). But if he is uke-ish…I'm sorry…I'm trying. I really am. - It's hard breaking the mold. Most of my people get raped and I'm trying to get out of that section of writing. **

**So please bare with me and stay tuned!  
**


	4. I Hate This Club

**Title: **The Yaoi Education Program

**Rated: **M

**A/N:** Well hello there. Long time no write…right? See what I did there? Well anyway, I've been busy with school and drama from people…girls and what not. Also, my tumblr kept me pretty busy and I'm writing a book. Not a yaoi themed one but the characters make me laugh. Well anyway, I have time to update one story and I chose this one. So, here you go.

**Chapter 4: I Hate This Club**

Gaara allowed himself to get lost in the kiss until he instinctly pushed back. Of course, Sasuke suspected that he would and had already separated before any real damage could be inflicted on him but not before biting the redhead's lip. As Gaara attempted to wipe away the blood, Sasuke's eyes gazed at the end of the hallway.

"What's up village idiot?" he smirked. Gaara's eyes quickly found themselves looking at Naruto's rather shocked face. Before he could think Naruto had already grabbed him and was angrily walking back towards the dorm room.

"Naruto, that kind of hurts," Gaara complained. Naruto only looked back and tightened his grip. Gaara knew it would a bruise but he didn't understand why Naruto was so angry. Naruto angrily kicked open the door, breaking the lock as he did and flung Gaara onto the couch. He angrily stomped into the kitchen and came back with some medicine for Gaara's lip. After throwing the medicine down onto the table he grabbed Gaara's face and began applying it. The room was dead silent until Naruto finished and angrily stomped into his room.

Of course Gaara was a bit frightened but he was never good at showing it on his face. To Naruto, Gaara looked angry as well but Naruto knew better. After listening to his own thoughts for a few hours Gaara finally decided to go find Naruto, who was lying face down on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

"Naruto?" Naruto didn't move. He only signaled for Gaara to take a seat next to him. Gaara complied and touched the cut on his lip, which Naruto noticed.

"Do you like him?" Naruto's face had risen from the pillow.

"Who?"

"The guy you were making out with earlier?"

"All I said was hi and he started making out with me like a French custom."

"Did he now?"

"Look Naruto, I like guys but I don't think I'd like guys like him. Besides, you're a better…well…you know."

"A better what?" Naruto was feeling a bit better and was now looking at Gaara's rather blush ridden face. He looked more irritated than embarrassed but Naruto always thought his facial expressions looked cute.

"You know."

"I don't, that's why I asked."

"If I say it will you stop being angry?"

"Maybe." Gaara's face was turning a deep strawberry color as Naruto's hand began to sift through his hair.

"You're a better kisser." Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara gently on the cheek. He decided to skip the rest of class. Iruka could kill him later.

"I'm not really mad. A little irritated, that guy is bad news. Try to stay away from him okay?"

"I can protect myself you know."

"I know you can but that guy…he'll do anything to get back at me. I'd hate to see you being used for that."

"I'll be fine."

"Well, you're like my little brother so I'd hate to see anything happen to you." Gaara felt a slight pain in his chest when he heard Naruto call him a brother. He wasn't really sure why but he didn't feel happy about it. After listening to Naruto's warnings about certain people and the best places to ditch and eat Gaara realized that he'd be late for the YEP meeting.

"Need help getting over there?" Naruto asked.

"No but…maybe you could get someone to fix the door."

"Door?" Gaara pointed out that when Naruto had kicked the door in not only did he almost break it in half but it no longer shut or locked properly. He said his goodbye's and ran to the meeting room, where TenTen pounced.

"I heard you kissed Sasuke! The poor innocent virgin redhead torn between two lovers, the brutish sexy playboy rebel and the sweet innocent blonde caring idiot, it's like a drama! I have pictures, video clips, and stamps."

"I'm not so sure you're using your powers right," Gaara added, his face had become pale now.

"The club has to create an income somehow and if you haven't noticed half of the girl population are fujoshi's. Some might even be in the closet fujoshi's but as long as there are pictures on the internet there will forever be fujoshi support. We're also thinking of making this into a manga and a novel that other fujoshi ladies can buy. Think of the money! This club will be making more cash than the education system!" Gaara could already see the dollar signs in TenTen's eyes and as she was busy setting up the site, Sakura leapt through the window. She was busy trying to hide from someone. Hinata asked Gaara for his signature on something and his already occupied mind signed it.

"What did I sign?"

"Just some legal jargon, nothing big," Tenten said as she took the papers away. _I felt like I signed my soul away, _Gaara thought to himself.

"Okay, I've already spread the rumors about Gaara. I also subtly spread some information about him while I passed the boys locker room. I suggest you watch it when you rinse off after gym," Sakura advised.

"Hinata, what did you do today?"

"Um…I blackmailed the newspaper club and the photography club into doing what we say. Then I went out and bought everyone some pastries to snack on while we make a strategy. Oh, and I also acquired this dry erase board with assortable markers."

"Good job, you get a sticker." Tenten placed a gold sticker on her cheek and was already eating the strawberry shortcake that Hinata had bought for her. It was clear to Gaara that the club was full of insane boy obsessed girls.

"Tomorrow is your first day of school. We've already established the jealousy phase now onto the next one. Shock and awe," Sakura said, she was pacing the room while she was eating some type of rare pudding that Hinata gave her.

"Shock and awe?" Gaara asked.

"You're going to have to try and smile. Also, when you feel someone is stalking you, don't pay any attention to it. We're gonna have the photography club turn you into the new hottest thing."

"What?"

"I think the word is…press whore," Hinata stated.

"How is this a plan?"

"Look Gaara, in order for this to work we need tension. We need every breathing, single, gay curious guy to notice you. The more attention the better chance of Naruto getting jealous. The more jealousy the better chance of public displays of ownership," TenTen pointed out.

"Ownership?"

"Ownership is love!"

"I seriously hate this club."

**A/N:** Next chapter be Gaara's first day of class. Sasuke's found a new target and will do anything to spend some alone time with Gaara, even if it means locking him in the boys locker room without his clothes. Oh the mischief, oh the tension, oh the erotic things the next chapter shall contain. Mwahahahahahaha! I just found my inner yaoi goddess. Look out everybody!


End file.
